Once A Marauder's Girl
by Noxanomi Tyra
Summary: Lily and James have been at each other's throats for nearly six years. What changes Lily's mind about the infamous James Potter? What of her past romances? Was there any bad blood between James and Remus? Why? This fic kind of puts Lily out of character a
1. A Lesson In Respecting Your Superiors

A/N- Okay, this is my first posted fanfic, so it's not all that good. I'm one of those people who likes to follow the storyline, but the thing is, I've already started these and I just now finally found out all of the details, so I'll do another that's closer to the story line, k? I'll do my best to post and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! This ff is on a you basis(told from one's POV using 'you did this' or 'you did that') Basically it puts you in the place of Lily or James. On that note, here's my disclaimer

Disclaimer-Most characters are JK Rowlings and some events as well.

A/N-Now, enjoy: )

(This picks up from where the fifth Harry Potter book left off!)

"Evans! Hey, Evans!" James yells after you.

You don't even want to hear him anymore. He's bugged the hll out of you and ped you off so many times, you just decide to ignore him and his churlish antics.

_Sicko!_ you think. _No way am I ever going to go out with that pervert!_

James had just let Severus fall to the ground after having humiliated him in front of the entire school. He was such an a.

You return to your friends, Alice (A/N: Neville's mom), Courtney (A/N: you like to call her Courey. She's your bffl!), Lauren, and Michelle, aka- Chelle or Chelley (A/N: they're just girls from school. Sorry! On with the tale!)

"Oh, Lil! You didn't snubb him again, did you?" Lauren asked with a pittyful look.

"I most certainly did. He has a bad habbit of getting himself and me in trouble! No way will I ever date someone so insolent!"

"But you should give Jamsie Boy-"

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Lauren! You gave the git a nickname! He's not even your boyfriend!"

"So? And yes, I did! You really should give him a chance! I mean, since I can't have him and he particuarly fancies you above all others, you should go out with him. And besides, I heard he's the best snogger in all of London. Well, him and of course... Sirius..." Lauren said with a dreamy air to her voice.

"What exactly _does_ go on in there," you ask, tapping her on the head.

You all start giggling and splashing each other.

"Lily!" Remus yells, motioning for you to join him.

"Oh. I forgot that she can't see anyone. She's dating the prefect," Courtney says, teasing you.

All of your friends know that you and Remus are the best of friends.

"Shut up! I gotta go, see ya," you say, standing up and waving good-bye to them.

You ran to catch up with his long strides.

"Lil, I'm really sorry about James's attitude towards you. He really needs to grow up."

"I know, but, Remus...Why aren't you standing up to him and stopping him from acting like a bully, a jerk, and a concieded little bd? Your a prefect for God's sake! Are you scared of him or something?"

"Don't be stupid!" Remus exclaims, but you notice a flicker of fear shoot across his already pale and peaky face.

"You are. You are scared of him! But...why?"

"I'll tell you later-" he began, turning to walk away. But you catch his arm.

"When?" you say, looking up into his eyes.

"T-tonite, i-if you, you know, you want," he manages to stammer out.

"Meet you in the Common Room at seven, then," you whisper, turning to walk away.

It was Remus's turn to run up beside you and stop you.

"Lil, it's not really something that I can _tell_ you. Let alone tell you in front of the entire Gryffindor House. Meet me in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, and we'll go from there." With that interesting little note, he leaves you and walks away, leaving you alone in the cooridor to stare after him.

You hear footsteps and voices behind you.

You catch the word "Prongs" and realize instantly that it's Sirius and James.

You begin walking faster, heading to the Great Hall for lunch, but it was too late. Potter and Black round the corner, Potter's hand goes to his hair, making it even worse than before.

"Now, would you look at that, Padfoot! Evans will talk to Moony, even _date_ him, but she won't give me the time of day!" you hear James announce loudly to Sirius, rumpling his hair, once again, in the process. You snorted in displeasure.

"That's because you're an arrogent prat, Potter!" you sneer at them.

"Oooooo. Well, well, well! Little Miss Perfect is snubbing you, Prongs! We must teach her a little lesson in respecting those supirior to herself!"

"I hope to God that you don't mean yourselves!" you snarl at them.

You already had your wand out and you see their stunned faces as you whip around, and you also see that they're trying to get their wands out of their robes.

You direct your wand right at James's face, determined to pay him back for the living Hll that he's put you through, when Sirius yells, "Imobulus!"

"Expeliarmus!" someone yells from behind you. You whip around, expecting to see Remus, but instead you meet the ice-blue eyes and blinding, white-blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy (A/N: he's the picture perfect image of Draco!)

"Butt out, Malfoy!" Sirius snarls, raising his wand a second time.

"Potter and Black. I should have guessed. Are you two giving Miss Lily any problems? That will be 100 points each!"

Lucius drapes his arm around your shoulders. You shrug him off and you notice James smiling slightly out of the corner of your eye, so you turn to Lucius and say, "Yes, actually. They have. They were about to hex me! Thank God you showed up, Malfoy! Heaven knows what might have happened to me if you hadn't!"

"Both of you! Detention! NOW!" Lucius yells, grabbing James's and Sirius's robes and dragging them off towards Proffessor McGonagall's office.

"Bye-bye, Jamsie Boy," you say slyly, waving at him in a flirty fashion.

James looks back at you with a look of anger, confussion, impression, and hurt.

You feel kind of bad. Afterall, you just lied to get them in trouble. Imobulus isn't exactly a hex.

You smile and shrug it off, heading back outside to the lake, having lost your appitite.

A few kids were dueling by the water's edge. Alice left to go flying with Frank (A/N: Neville's daddy! yay!) so you rejoin Courtney, Lauren and Chelle.

"What are they doing?" you ask Chelle, sitting beside her.

"Well, Kurt challenged Bobby and then Sean got in on the whole thing..."

"Okay! Okay!" Bobby said loudly. "Which ever one of us hits Snivilus, in one shot, wins all of my wizard cards, ten galleons, my broom for a month-"

"And a kiss," says a girl with chestnut hair.

"Yeah. And a kiss from the lovely Narcissiea Black." (Sirius's cousin on his father's side.)

"Lovely, my a!" Lauren says with a giggle.

Deal!" Kurt and Sean say anxiously with a nod.

Sean goes first and misses by yards. Kurt goes next and hits a tree a little to the right of Severus. Finally, Bobby goes and aims carefully. Kurt nudges him and his is mis-directed and is heading striaght for you.

It hits you in the chest and right before you black out, you hear someone scream, "LILY!"

James POV: (ok these POV's are told in the same you format, so try not to get too confused!XD!)

Malfoy drags you and Sirius to Professor McGonagall's office, throws you inside, and locks the door with a spell.

You get up and look out of the keyhole. Malfoy had left and you opened the door with a spell.

"Stupid git! He doesn't even know that I put a memory charm on him!"

You and Sirius laugh at this as you walk outside to find Lily. You see her beside the the lake and see Bobby Yates, a Slytherin seventh year, sending a spell right for Lily.

"LILY!" you scream. You run to her.

"WHAT THE HLL DID YOU DO!" you scream at Bobby.

Sirius and you whip out your wands, but Sirius's girlfriend stepped between you.

"Move Lauren! Let this-this-_slime_-pay for what he did! My cousin, too!"

Nacissiea cowered behind Bobby.

"Sirius, James, listen to me! If you don't get Lily to the hostpital wing now-Oh I don't even want to think about it!"

Sirius looks at you. "She's your girl. You decide, Prongs." You know dn well that Lily isn't your girl, but if you didn't help her...

You shove your wand back into your pocket. "If she dies, I swear I'll have your blood on my hands Yates!"

Even though Bobby was two years older than you, he's still afraid of you.

You pick Lily up bridal-style and carry her to Madame Juniper. She took one look at Lily in your arms.

"Put her here," she says to you as you gently laying Lily down in an empty bed.

You sit beside her and just stare at her, your eyes watering.

Her gerogous green eyes are closed, her soft skin is milky white, her lips are set, no laugh upon them. Those lips that you were longing to kiss since First Year.

You quickly wipe your eyes as you see Sirius come into the ward.

"Oy! Prongs! You gonna stay here all day, or come back to the Common Room? I wanna whoop your a in a game of chess! (They aren't allowed to duel in the Common Room!)

"Nah. I'm gonna stay with Lily for a little bit. See you, mate."

"You are hopeless!" Sirius grumbles as you watch him leave.

"I know, but I love her," you mutter, barely audible, but your sure that Sirius knows.

You fell in love with Lily in First Year. The only reason you were on the Quidditch team and you hexed people for the heck of it and you were a complete show off was because you wanted nothing more to impress Lily. But she never even gave you a second glance. Everytime she did notice you, she started screaming at you or hexing you or...

"Mr. Potter!"

You snap out of your daydream to stare at Madame Juniper.

"Miss Evans is burning up! Stay with her and keep her cooled off. I must consult Headmaster and my mentor at St. Mungo's. I'll be back." She turns on her heel and leaves.

You slip under Lily's covers and prop her body against yours.

Her fever is terribly high. You summon a cold cloth and place it on her head. It hardly helps.

There is one more thing you could do...

You put a cooling charm on the blankets and slip Lily's shirt and robes off.

You're freezing, but it seems to help a great deal.

You fall asleep with Lily's body resting on yours. You've often dreamed of this for years and it would be wonderful- if Lily were concious and willingly in a bed with you and if you didn't have a huge chance of loosing her...

Lily POV:

You slip in and out of conciousness all day. You finally feel your body get cold and you regain all feeling in your body, and your conciousness as well.

You shiver and feel for your robes...but you're not wearing your robes. In fact, you're not even wearing a shirt!

You hear someone mumble in your ear. You look up and scream.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU PERVERT!"

You push him out of your bed and pull your covers up to cover your bra.

"What!" James yells rubbing his back.

"You ded idiotic, jack aed, pervert! I was sick-"

"Passed out," he stated.

"Whatever! I could have died, and you were just trying to have sex with me!"

"I was not! You _would_ have died if I hadn't done what I did!"

You can't think of a really good come back so you just yell, "PERVERT! GET THE HLL OUT!"

James gives you a pitting look and you just point at the door.

"Miss Evans? Ah. Good. You're awake. Here drink this and then you are free to go." Madame Juniper hands you flask with a vile smelling potion inside.

"You want me to-_drink_-this?"

"Yes."

You hold your nose and drink the potion in one gulp. It tasted horrid. You almost vomited at the vile taste.

"Ack! What _was_ that!"

Madame Juniper gave you a queer grin, and said," Newt bladders, hippogtiff talons, thestral eyes, and mermaid fin."

You heaved. "That's gross!"

"And you expected...?" Madame Juniper smirked at you.

"I dunno, but definatly not that!"

"You're free to go, Miss Evans."

You stood up and walked down to the common room, heaving a sigh at the thought of how perverted James is.

So, that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it and REVIEW! 3 (that's supposed to be a heart)


	2. Welcome Back, Lily

Yay! Chapter two! This is kind of an odd chapter. After you read it you'll realize why.

Disclaimer- Most characters and some events and feelings between characters are property of JK Rowling. The rest is from my mind: )

A/N-Okay people! Hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah...REVIEW!

You walk back to the Common Room, waving at a few of your friends from other houses. You heave another sigh at the thought of Potter. You couldn't believe that he would do something like that. He could be so annoying and childish sometimes. Sure he could be nice if he wanted to be. The only problem is that he rarely wanted to be. 99.9 of the time he preferred to be an annoying, arogant, stuck-up, good-for-nothing, show-off. You really loathed him...a lot. You shook your head to rid it of thoughts of him.

You were nearing the Common Room, and you hoped that Potter wouldn't be anywhere remotely close to you. If you had to put up with him and his lame excuses one more time, you would freak out and kill him. You'd kill him anyway if he even looked at you. You really weren't in the mood to be pested by him or any other children at that percise moment in time.

"Chocolate Frogs," you say to the Fat Lady.

She swings open and reveals the portrait hole. You clambored through and rushed up to your dorm. No one was there. You guessed that Chelle and all of them were at dinner. You decide to catch up on your reading by the fire light.

_Rebeccah leaned in to kiss her knight. It was all she had waited for for months, years even! The war had been so cruel to them both. Rebeccah felt Mitchell's lips brush lightly across hers. She was swept off of her feet and soared into the clouds. Mitchell broke the kiss. He gave her a grave smile._

_"Rebeccah? We need to-"_

"Hey ya, Evans," Potter says, sitting on the sofa that you werer laying on.

You roll your eyes. _"Rebeccah? We need to discuss our plans for-"_

"Okay...Whatcha reading? Romance novel, huh? That stuff is sooooo boring!"

You remain looking at your book, although it is difficult to read with him talking to you.

James lays beside you, rubbing your foot with his. He rumples his hair. You roll your eyes again.

"Can I say something?"

You peer at him over the top of the book, moving your foot in the process. "You just did." You returned to reading. _"Rebecca? We need to discuss our-_

"Can I say two things?"

"Yes, you have one left."

"Okay...Do...you..."

"Spit it out!" you snap.

James gulps and notices a bottle of soda in front of you on the table. He picks it up and reads the label.

"Diet Dr. Peper Cherry Vanilla...You drink diet? Why?"

"I like it," you reply, smugly.

"You don't need to lose weight. It's not like you have a social life or anything. Why would anyone care if you dropped a few pounds?"

You narrow your eyes at him. "I'd care."

"Do you read this st so you can dream of a special someone?" He smirks.

"Oooo. You caught me, James," you say in the sexiest voice that you can muster. "I read these to get into the mood...Sometimes, I dream that I'm in his bed"-(you're leaning closer and closer to his mouth, like your gonna kiss him)-"and I'm about to undress, He's watching me with envy as my hands travel up and down my body..."

"Yeah?" James was subdued. Your plan was working.

"And then, just as we're about to become one..."

"Yeah?" James was getting anxious.

You slap him across the face and he holds it in his shaking hands, falling on the floor, hitting the back of his head on the coffee table.

"What the hll was that for!"

"You're so perverted!"

"I wanted to apologize!"

You raise your book threateningly.

"Okay, okay!" James runs up to his dorm and you go back to reading.

_"Rebeccah? We need to discuss our plans for after the war. I honestly think it best if we never see each other again. Good-bye for ever my love. Never forgert our times together."_

What a sucky way to end a book! you think as you slam it on the table and sip your soda. Potter was wrong, like always. Nothing new for him.

"Lily!" Remus called to you, coming back from dinner. "Hey! I'm glad to see that you're feeling better!" Remus says, hugging you

"Yeah, thanks. So, are you still going to show me your little secret or do I have to wait?"

"You'll have to wait."

"You make me so mad someti-" Remus cuts you off by kissing you... on the mouth.

"Wha-what was that for!"

"Just expirimenting." He smirks at you. You hear a dorm door slam.

"Dit! I gotta go. Bye, Lil." Remus runs up to his dorm.

James's POV:

You walk out of your dorm to go find Lily and welcome her back properly and appologize for acting like a pervert. You walk halfway down the steps and stop dead. You see Remus-your best friend, the same Remus that you've covered for so many years, the same Remus whose secrets you've kept, well, secret-kissing, actually _kissing_ Lily Evans-_your_ Lily. On the lips. In front of the _entire Common Room_! You clench your fists, wanting to cause Remus as much pain as he's caused you. You run back up to your dorm and slam the door.

Remus runs in. "Prongs, I-"

"Don't you 'Prongs' me! What the hll do you think you were doing? You know how much I like her! Why the hll would you do that to me!"

Remus just stands there, staring at the floor.

"Well!"

"James...I-I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would-"

"MIND! You didn't think that I would mind! Remus! I love Lily. You know that! Just-just tell me why you would do this to me. I thought that we were best mates!"

"You're not the only one who loves and cares for her, you know!" Remus blurts out, He inhaled quickly and stared at you wide-eyed and horrified.

"What!" you hiss at him.

"I-I didn't mean to-to say that! James, I-"

"I kept your secrets! I never told anyone that you were a warewolf!"

"James, I'm sorry! What do you want form me! Do you want me to show blood! I can't help that I love her! Besides, you haven't even been with as much as I have! I have reasons to love her! You, on the other hand, just claim to love her! Do you even know anything about her! Did you know that she has dreams of being an Auror?"

"Shut up!"

"Did you know that she is the only witch in her family?"

"Shut up!"

"And did you know-"

"SHUT UP!" you yell punching him in the stomache. He doubles and falls to the floor.

You storm out and run down the steps, out of the portrait hole and out to the Quidditch pitch and to find Sirius.

Lily's POV:

You walk up the stairs to James and Remus's dorm.

"You're not the only one who loves and cares for her, you know!" you hear Remus yell at James. Your heart skips a beat. Remus loved you...

"What!"

"I-I didn't mean to-to say that! James, I-"

"I kept your secrets! I never told anyone that you were a warewolf!" You gasp. Remus is a warewof!

"James, I'm sorry! What do you want form me! Do you want me to show blood! I can't help that I love her! Besides, you haven't even been with as much as I have! I have reasons to love her! You, on the other hand, just claim to love her! Do you even know anything about her! Did you know that she has dreams of being an Auror?"

"Shut up!" James yells.

"Did you know that she is the only witch in her family?" Remus retaliates.

"Shut up!" James yells again.

"And did you know-"

"SHUT UP!" James yells. You hear someone hit the floor and you see James run out of the dorm and out of the portrait hole.

You run into the dorm and see Remus laying on the floor. You run to his side.

"Remus!" You turn him onto his back.

"Lily?" he whispered.

"Remus, I-I have to get you to the hospital wing! Can you walk?"

"I'll try."

You help him up and help him up to the hospital wing.

Fast Forward an hour

"Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin will need to rest. He has internal bleeding, but nothing too serious. He should live. Thank you for bringing him to me."

You walk out and run into James.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"Oh now you care! James Potter, you bd! You almost killed your best friend! He has internal bleeding! Why would you do that!"

"I-I-"

You slapped his face leaving an instant red mark as big as big as your hand. The second one that night.

He clutched his face.

"You-you bd! I heard that whole conversation! You were only jealous and that could have cost Remus his life! I cannot belive you!" you screamed at him, tears streaming down your face.

"Can I see him?"  
"Hll no! Potter, I can't believe you! I have always known that you were no good, but this-" you put your hands on your head, trying to stop the major migrane that was starting to develope-"this takes them all! Potter, just go away and for once in your life leave me-and Remus- the hll alone!"

You storm away, down to your dorm and you flop on your bed. You cry for several hours. You cry yourself to sleep...

WHAT YOU DREAM ABOUT!

_"Lily?" someone calls you._

_You turn around searching for who said your name._

_"Lily?" You turn and bump into a tall black-haired boy with hazel eyes and glasses._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm James Potter. I just wanted to tell you that you are the most georgous creature on the face of this earth."_

_"I just wanted to tell you that you are completely mental and deserve to be put into a mental hospital. Good-bye." You turn on your heel and leave, but he follows you. _

_"Wait! I want to give you something!"_

_"What could you possilbly give m-"you turn to face him and he kisses you._

_A thick fog surrounds you and when it clears you see an older verson of you kissing an older verson of none other than James._

_You break away and smile up at him. _

_"Lily, I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_He chuckles and says,"You know, Lils, only in dreams can certain truths reveal themselves..."_

You sit up straight in your bed.

The words that James had said in your dream echoed in your head.

_Only in dreams can certain truths reveal themselves..._

You shake your head and your curls fly around wildly. You couldn't be falling for James! You just couldn't be!

You decide that it was a stupid dream and you thought no more about it.

Fast Forward to Morning

"You were tossing and turning all night. Were you dreaming?" Lauren asked, sitting beside you in Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Probabaly 'bout me," James says, coming up behind you and Lauren and sitting at a desk between Sirius and Peter.

"Oh, don't be a pervert! And must you annoy the crap out of me every minute of every day?" You ask, covering up your lie quickly, turning in your seat to face him.

"You know it," he answered slyly as the teacher entered.

"Good morning, class," Prof. Zeralda said as she turned to face your class.

"Morning Prof. Zeralda," the class responds in unison.

Prof. Z turns to face the black board to wirte up the assignment. The class fills with whispers and James kicks your chair.

"What!" you hiss at him turning around to face him. Lauren turned to Sirus and he kissed her. You roll your eyes.

"Hogsmeade is coming up, you know, Evans," he says, leaning closer to you.

"So?" You turn back to Prof. Z.

"Okay class," she says and everyone gets quiet. "Today for the first half of class, we will be reading on the exact techniques of the fog illusionment spell. The second half of the class will be spent in partners practicing." You steal a glance at James at these words. He was grinning more widely than ever at you. You stick your tounge out at him and that just makes his stupid grin get bigger. You roll your eyes and turn back to Prof. Z. "Open your text to page-let me think here...Ah yes! Pages 700-715. You have exactly 45 minutes. If you must, and I highly disapprove of it, you may talk amongst your selves...Quietly!"

Everyone's talking and whispering. You open your book and you find a note stuck in those pages. You pick it up, unfold it and read it.

It says:

_Evans,_

_ Hogsmeade is this weekend. If you're gonig, maybe you could go with me. Like a date maybe? I'd really like it if you would. It'd probably be a lot of fun. BTWI need a partner for the fog spell things. Partner with me?_

_JAPJames A. Potter 3_

You turn to look at him. He's reclining in his chair and chatting with Sirius and Peter.

"Don't you think that you should be reading on this?" you ask, leaning on the back of your chair and pointing to his DATDA book.

"No. I already know it all," James says coolly, giving you a small wink. You roll your eyes.

"Ditto," Sirius responds, eyeing Lauren. She blushes and turns back to her reading.

"Remus usually does all of the work for me," Peter says, leaning so far back on his chair, that it tips and he falls to the floor.

The class snickers at him. Amazingly, Prof. Zeralda just sits there and smiles.

"In case you haven't noticed Remus isn't here," you say to the little dope.

"OMG! You're right! I'm actually going to have to read! AHHHH!" WIth that, Peter starts reading the text vigerously. James and Sirius are watching him, chuckling.

"I wonder how Moony's doing?" James asks.

"You wouldn't have to be asking that if you hadn't slugged him out of pure jealousy!" you sneer at him.

"Yeah, I know. And if Rem were here right now, I'd tell him-"

"Tell me what?" Remus asked, walking to his seat beside you. (Yes, Remus sat in front of Peter and beside you. Don't you feel loved!)

"Remus!" you squeal, hugging him around the neck. "Thank God you're okay! Do you still feel miserable? James, didn't you want to say something to your best friend, that is, if you want to listen to him, Remus. If you don't I personally don't bla-" Remus kissed you.

"Lily, do you even know how to shut up?"

"Ummmmm, Re-Remus?" James says, trying his absolute hardest not to get up and slug him again.

"Yeah?"

James took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Moony, I'm sorry that I lost my temper like I did. I'm really glad that you're okay, and I hope that we can still be mates?" James put his hand out for the little hand shake thingy that they do.

"Best mates, appology accepted, and I forgive you for being an idiotic jerk." Remus smiled and shook James's hand.

"So touching. They grow up so fast!" Sirius said, pretending to cry.

"Shut up!" Remus and James say in unison.

"Ahem!" Prof. Z clears her throat.

You all start reading again.

After about fifteen minutes, you feel Remus put his hand on your thigh. You jump a little and look at him.

He leans over and whispers in your ear. "Lily, do you think that-"

Prof. Zeralda's mini bell rang, signaling for everyone to partner up.

"Remus! C'mon! Let's practice!" Peter yells as everyone else pairs up.

Remus throws you a pitting glance. He mouths 'sorry'. You shrug.

"So, Evans, you have no partner, and I saw you reading my note... Partner with me!"

"I wouldn't partner with you if I had a choice between you and Malf-"

"Miss Lily," you hear the drawing voice of Malfoy behind you. "So do you have a partner?"

"Yes, sorry. James asked first."

"I should have guessed that you would pick your boyfriend."

"Come back here and say that to my face! James is not my boyfriend!"

James chuckled behind you. You round on him sneering,"What is so funny!"

"Nothing! It's just that you are so incredably sexy when your riled up!"

You roll your eyes and and lead him to an open space.

"Will you go out with me, Evans?"

You once again roll your eyes. This is the third time he's asked you in the three hours that you've been up. "Potter, as soon as you quit the Quidditch team, stop rumpling your hair, and stop being an arrogant jerk and hexing anyone and everyone, then perhaps I'll think about it. But not one second before!" He just shrugs.

James points his wand at the celling and says, "Fasse' Incantum!"

"James! NO! You said it wr-" Too late. He has already drenched you with the water from his spell.

"OMG! Lily! I'm soooo sorry. Here." He hands you his robe because your white shirt is now see through.

"Thanks,"you grumble at him. "The proper spell is Fagasse' Incantum!" You cast the charm and you and James are surrounded by a thick fog. You yelp and jump a little because you weren't expecting it to work.

"Perfect," you hear James whisper in your ear. It sends chills through your body.

You turn to face him and he plants a kiss on your lips. A bit nervous and completely shocked, you have no idea what to do. Surprisingly enough, it the most wonderful feeling in the world and yet you're sharing it with JAMES POTTER! You attempt to pull back, but James refuses to allow it. You feel him lick your lower lip. You without thinking open your mouth and James's tounge enters. You stood Frenching him in the middle of the classroom, not knowing that the fog had cleared and everyone was now staring at you.

"JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS!" you hear Prof. Zeralda screech.

You pull back and gaze at everyone. A look of horror fills your face and you run from the room. Remus runs after you.

"Lily! Wait up!" Remus yells.

You stop and fall to your knees outside of the Library.

"Lil, wha-what was that?" Remus asks, kneeling beside you.

You throw your arms around his neck and hug him with all of the strength that you have.

"Remus!" you sob into your best friend's chest. "I don't know what happened! One minute I was yelling at him for being a jerk and casting the wrong spell, the next thing I know he was snoging me and I didn't even have enough sense to pull away! What the hll was I thinking?"

"Lily, shhhhhhhh...Lils, I know this is kind of sudden and all, but, welllllllll..."

You sit up and wipe your tears. "Wellllllllllllll...what?" you sniff.

"You know that big last Hogsmeade trip of the year?"

"Yeah..."

"Were you planning on going?"

"James asked me-"

"Oh. N-never mind, then,"

"-but I never said yes to him. I don't really like him. I-uh-fancy someone else..."

"Oh."

"Rem, just spit it out!"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade...with me?"

"Remus come on, it's only- say WHAT!"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Remus smiled at you.

"YES!"you squealed, hugging him tightly. "Remus! Why didn't you ever ask me before! I would have said yes, like, two years ago!"

"Only two?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Wait is this like a date?"

He shrugged.

"Are you asking me out?" You crossed your arms and gave him a playful glare.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to for so long but-"

You kissed him. "Isn't that what you do to me?"

"Yeah. C'mon. We should get back to Defense class. Prof. Zearalda will be looking for us." He stands up and takes your hand.

He begins walking towards your classroom but you stop. "Remus, wait."

"What's wrong?" he asks, looking at you quizzically.

"James..."

"Oh. Prongs. Never fear, Lil. I promise you that nothing will happen.

James's POV:

You watch Lily leave and Remus go after her. You begin to leave too, but the now over-infurriated Professor Zeralda grabs your arm.

"MR. POTTER! WHAT in Heavens name do you think you were doing? That is detention for both you and Miss Evans. Miss Evans will have her badge taken away for this."

"Professor, wait. Lily had nothing to do with it. I pushed it on her, She tried to get free, but I wouldn't let her. I'm sorry. I'll take Lily's punishment as well as mine."

"Fine! You are banned from Quidittich and you have double the amount of homework for the rest of the year!"

You cringe. No Quidditch...double homework... This sucked! But if it kept your beloved Lily from suffering the loss of her prefects badge, then you had to do it. You wouldn't be able to stand it if Lily was mad at you for getting her prefect badge taken away from her. You knew it was her most prized item.

"NO QUIDDITCH!" Sirius yelled. "Professor! Are you mad? James can't miss Quidditch!"

"Mr. Black, I suggest you shut up, or you will be joining Mr. Potter's punishment!"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?" he fumed at you.

"I resign. You can find someone else for the team. Lauren maybe. You're captain."

"WHAT! P-Prongs! You can't be serious!"

"Lily said that a permanent break from Quidditch would do me some good so-"

"YOU'RE DITCHING YOUR TEAM FOR A GIRL! AND NOT JUST ANY GIRL, BUT LILY EVANS! THE ONE WHO HATES YOU THE MOST! You have gone off of the deep end, my friend!"

"Do you accept my resignation?"

"Yeah. With a heavy heart and a troubled mind. You are devoted, mate."

Lily and Remus walked back in...They were holding hands and laughing. You just stared in horror. Remus had accomplished the one task that you had never manged. Asking the prettiest girl in school and getting a yes answer.

Lily POV:  
"Professor Zeralda?" you ask the witch.

"Dear, you have no need to explain. Mr. Potter already explained everything-"

"I know and I'm so sorry for-"

"He told me that you were innocent and it was all him."

"-everything and I want to tell you-he WHAT!"

"He told me that you tried to pull away and that he couldn't resist kissing you. He said he forced you and he has been punished extra hard for his unsuitable actions." She turned away to go and help some other students.

You look over at Remus and he's busy helping Peter again.

"James..."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry that you got my punishment too-"

"I offered to take it."

"What did she do?"

"I'm banned from Quidditch and I have double homework for the next three months. And with the whole Quidditch deal, I resigned. Sirius needs to put someone in my place on the team anyway, so I just quit because that wouldn't be fair to the other person already in my place."

"Since when did you care about other peoples feelings?"

"Since I finally realized that I was wasting my time on you," he said, his voice quiet and barely audible.

"James...I-I'm sorry that you quit. You really were the best Quidditch player on the team. I wish you would rejoin after your sentence was lifted of course. Our team really needs you."

"You know, that actually sounded genuine and heartfelt. I actually believed you for a minute." He turned and went off to take Remus's place with Peter, forcing Remus to come work with you.

"What's he on about?"

"He was kicked off of the Quidditch team for a while and he just quit altogether! We're never going to win the Quidditch Cup now!"

"Everything will be fine!" He kissed you quickly on the cheek. "No worries!"

"Yeah," you laughed weakly, as the bell rang. "No worries at all." Unfortunately, you had the growing preminiton that things were going to get far beyond fine...

Told you this one was odd! I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!


	3. From Quidditch Training to Dates

Chapter 3! Yay! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer-Most characters and events are products of JK Rowling's mind(ok, most events are mine!)

Enjoy!

A Few Days Later

The worse things between you and James got, the more the same things stayed between you and Remus. However, James was completely ignoring you altogether and _you_ were now bugging _him_. You found yourself looking at his head in classes, only to be awakened from your daydream by Remus, who looked extremely flustered by the homework you had recieved and thankfully he didn't notice your little day-dream modes about James. You have re-accuring dreams about James...and you...and-yeah. That kind of stuff. You think it's just what you're eating. You can't possibly have feelings for the biggest jerk in school! On the other hand, since you and Remus had gotten together, James isn't being so arrogent. He's being the sweet, kind, and sensitive guy that he is when he's alone. You never had these feelings for anyone (not even Remus!). You wonder what can be happening to you. You can't seriously be in love with James Potter, Super-Jerk! Can you? You never have been any good at sorting out your feelings. And then there's Quidditch...Your house team sucks since James quit. You have to do something about him, so you make up your mind...

"Rem, hun, I have to go talk to someone about something quick. I'll be back, k?"

"James about Quidditch?" He smiled at you, sweetly.

You look shocked, but nod and run off to find James.

You eventually find him in the Common Room, reading. (A very unusual sight indeed!)

"James?"

He glanced up at you. "Yeah?

You took a deep breath. "I wanna play Quidditch." He raised his eyebrow. "And I don't know the first thing about it. So, I was hoping that I could get the best Quidditch player and the best teacher in Hogwarts to teach me how to play."

He smiled. "You really want to learn how play?"

You nod. "And if I get the best teacher, I figure that I might be able to be at least half as good as he was-is."

"Be on the pitch tomorrow at dawn. Bring your broom, and be prepared for the hardest work out of your life."

You smiled at him and said, "James, I don't have any home work. Do you want help on your extra?"

"What are you up to? You never offered to help before."

"James, I don't want you thinking that I don't want to be friends. I'm dating Remus, but I still want to be your friend. I want to be-dare I say it-I want to be a Marauder too."

"Why?"

"Well, R-Remus and-"

"Oh, I should have guessed. You only want in because your presious Remus is. Like I said be on the pitch at dawn." James got up and headed towards the door.

"James," you whine running after him. "James, Remus isn't the only reason that I want to be a Marauder! I want to be one because I'm sick of being little Miss Perfect all of the time. I wanna let my hair down, be wild,"you say shaking your head, letting your red curls fly in every direction. James stared at you, smirking. "Or, so to speak," you finish, blushing slightly. YOU'RE BLUSHING IN FRONT OF THE GIT LIKE A LITTLE LOVE-SICK TEEN! Or puppy...

"You are one piece of work, Evans, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I have to meet Rem. I'll see you in the morning." You turn to walk away, but you turn and face James once more. "Thank you, Po-James." And without being able to stop yourself from doing so, you stand on tiptoe and kiss his cheek. ACK! DID I JUST KISS HIM! Evans! GET-A-HOLD-OF-YOUR-SELF! He did taste nice...NO! THIS IS POTTER!

Fast Forward to Dawn

"Morning, Evans."

"Ack! How do you get up this early?"

"I think of your pretty face, and it gets me thru the day and I'm not tired."

"James, I'm seeing Remus."

"I know. I just thought you deserved a compliment."

"Thanks."

James and you practiced all day and you continued to practice every morning before classes and after. You were beginning to see James in a completely new light. He was really nice and caring and compassionate...Wait! This was POTTER you were thinking about! Get ahold of yourself! Think of yourself, Lily! You were getting pretty good...Thanks to James...Ack! You can't even think to yourself about yourself without _him_ interferring. This was beginning to get really annoying.

"Fantastic!" James said Friday evening. "My best student."

"Your only student. I gotta go. Remus is waiting for me. Thanks, James!" you call over your shoulder.

You run towards the lake and into the setting sun. You see Remus waiting for you.

"Hi," he said, simply.

"What's up with you?"

"Lil, we have to break up."

"Oh no. Remus, I swear that nothing is going on between me and James!" That's right, Remus! I've been completely loyal! No crushing on that git! Or have you...

Remus gave you a wierd look then shook his head, sending his shoulder-length sandy hair flying a bit. "Whatever that means. No, it's nothing to do with you or James. It's all me. I'm a warewolf. We're known to kill the ones that we love the most. I don't want to hurt you."

You nod, completely understanding the situation. "I get it." You feel kind of hurt, though. Remus, your first boyfriend just broke up with you! Grrrrrr...

"And I know you love James."

"Wha-how? I do not!" you declare, but not completely believing that it was true yourself...

"You've loved him since that kiss he gave you in first year. Yes, I saw it. Lily, he really does love you."

"I know. And, Remus forgive me, but, I do love him. I really do." You saw no use in hiding it any longer. You really, truely loved James Potter, your childhood tormentor. Surprisingly enough...

"And you know I'm here for you." He embraced you.

Over his shoulder, you see the moon. The full moon...

Remus goes rigid. He starts to transform.

"Lily! Get out of his way!" Sirius yells, trasforming into his giant black dog form.

You watch the whole thing as if in slow motion.

Suddenly, (Sirius being knocked unconcious by Remus) Remus grabs your arm and lifts you way up off of the ground, dislocating your shoulder. You scream and Remus drops you.

"Remus!" you cry. "Rem, it's me! It's Lily, don't you regonize me!"

Remus raises his arm to deliver you a fatal blow. You turn over, face down on the ground, waiting for your death...But it never comes. Instead, you feel someone cover your body with theirs. You see a pair of strong arms on either side of your head. You turn your head to see James covering you, taking Remus's blows. His face is full of pain and fear. Remus makes a final sweep and James is knocked off of you.

Sirius (he woke up now) attacks Remus and manages to get Remus to follow him into the hole and into the Shrieking Shack.

You go to James's side and hold his head against your chest. He's bleeding terribly and covering the both of you with blood. You sob and hug him tightly. You storke his hair.

"J-James?" you whisper

"I-I did my best, Lils. I guess that i-it wasn't too great..." His voice was quiet and raspy.

"You did fine. You were wonderful, James. You saved me."

"But you still got hurt..." His breathing was shallow and his pulse was really weak.

"I was already hurt. James..."

"I love you, Lily. I always have. I always will..."

"No! Don't you go saying your good-byes! James, please, please..."

"l-I'm sorry, Lily. I-I never meant to annoy y-you as bad as I did..." He started coughing and you just held his head and let it rest on your arm. You covered him with your robe becauses he was shivering.

"James, please. Don't leave me." You were crying, rather sobbing, and a few of your tears fell onto James's face.

"Why're you crying, Lilybear?"

You smile weakly at the nickname. "I love you, James," you whisper hoping that he maybe might have possibly heard you.

He heard you. "Lily..." He leaned up and kissed you, kissed you with more passion than he had ever kissed you (in the few times he had) with before and as much as he could muster at that moment.

He coughed and closed his eyes. "James!"

"Don't worry. I'm not gone just yet." He smiled weakly at you, but kept his eyes closed.

"Don't even joke," you said, stroking his hair.

You just held him close to your body, thinking that if you let go of him for only a second, you really will lose him for good... You end up falling asleep, shivering in the chilly night air...

Two in the Morning

"Lily! What are you doing-WHAT THE HLL HAPPENED!" you hear Sirius yell, waking up.

"Re-Remus did this last night," you yawn. Then you remember James. Your eyes fly open and you see James laying beside you, lips blue, ghostly pale and as cold as death itself.

"Help me!"

Together you and Sirius manage to carry James's body to the hospital wing. Madame Juniper takes one look at James and shoos you and Sirius from the wing.

You don't go far however. RIght outside the wing, you slump to the ground and sob. Sirius gathers you in his arms and holds you, comforting you. You cry for hours, literally hours, crying yourself to sleep. Afterall, it was two in the morning!

You wake up around nine and look up into Sirus's grave eyes.

"Is he-"

"No. He's in a coma, though. He lost a lot of blood. He would have lost a lot more, if you hadn't been there to slow it down."

"I have to see him." You stand up and go into the ward and to James's bed, despite the nurse's protests.

You sit beside him on a chair and hold his hand. "James, I'm here, right beside you. I won't leave you. I promise."

"You shouldn't be making him promises like that. You are leaving right now!" Madame Juniper yelled.

"Now, now, Francessca," Dumbledor said calmly from behind her. "Miss Evans is to stay with Mr. Potter until he is once again well. She will be here everyday and will keep a constant vigil over him. Won't you, Lily?"

"Oh, yes, sir! Thank you, Headmaster sir!" You hug him and go back to your seat beside James and stay that way for a while.

"I don't like this."

"Fancessca, dear, I would much appricate it if you would go out and let me have a private word with Miss Evans," Dumbledor said, eyes twinkling.

Madame Juniper stormed out of the room.

"Lily, you are excused from your work for a while. You are only to leave to go to your dorms at night, if you even go then. Oh, and the loos." He smiled at you. "You love James, do you not?"

You just stare at Dumbledor, amazed. "How did you..."

"Ahhhhh, Miss Evans, love is a tricky business and one of the deepest matters of the heart, not to be medled in. There is fine line between love and hate. You and James have flirted with the line, crossed it, and even broke it. None but those truely in love with one another will do so, Like you and James. You and he have a very special and unique kind of love." You blush at his words.

"Professor, I just need to know, is James going to live?" You had tears in your eyes and Dumbledor smiled gently at you.

"Life is another not to be tampered with. I can give you no definate answer, but I can tell you that what James did was out of pure love for you. That should buy him time." Dumbledor left.

You couldn't get over the fact that the Headmaster knew so much about your personal life. James's also.

You lay your head on the bed, next to James's hand. You fell asleep like that.

You wake up a few hours later to find yourself in the exact same position. James hasn't moved at all. You get tears in your eyes. You smile at him and whisper, "You know, James, you really are missed. Please wake up soon." Without thinking, you kiss him lightly on the lips and get up to go to the bathroom.

"How is he?" you hear a voice from behind you.

You turn to see Remus. "He's fine-oh who am I kidding! Remus he's in a coma. I'm afraid for him..."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt him...or you! I just-"

You put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh. Rem, it's okay. I know that you can't control your actions when you transform. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me or James. Just go back to the Common Room. I'll be back as soon as James wakes up." You look at Remus's worried face. "Honestly, James will be fine."

"It's not James that I'm worried about. It's you."

"Me?" you say with a laugh. "Why me..."

"Did you see yourself! Lily you look like hll! You have bags under your eyes, Your hair looks horrible, Your robes are rinkled and you just look, well...horrible!"

"I'm fi-i-i-i-ine," you yawn.

"Whatever. I've got work to do. See ya, Lils." Remus walked away and you headed back to the hospital wing.

"Miss Evans, can I speak with you?" Madame Juniper asks, leading you into her office. "Miss Evans, there is little left that I can do for James. He will be sent to St. Mungo's within the week if he doesn't wake."

"I-I'll go with him. He needs-"

"No, Lily. You cannot go with him. It is one thing to stay here 24/7, but not so far away." She looked at the way you were holding your shoulder. "Miss Evans, you disloated your shoulder. Did you not feel the pain?"

"I guess I was to preoccupied with James to notice," you say, lying and moving your arm and feeling an excrutiating pain.

Madame Juniper puts it right and wraps a sling around it. "Thanks," you say, coughing.

"It looks like you caught a cold as well. You should rest-"

"No! I'm fine! I-uh-I just swallowed and it-uh went down the wrong way. Yeah. That's what happend. Honest I'm fine!"

You walk out and over to James's bed and lay beside him. You hold his limp and cold hand and whisper, "Madadame Juniper says that if you don't wake up soon, they're sending you to St. Mungo's. If you go, then I can't be here with you. James, you really need to wake up. I don't want to lose you. Please, James...Ple-e-e-ease wake up..."you yawn, falling asleep with James in your arms...

"Miss Evans! Wake up!"

Your eyes flittered open and met the georgous, hazel eyes of none other than James Potter.

"JAMES!" you screamed. You hugged him and he hugged you back. "Thank GOD you're awake!"

"I couldn't be sent to St. Mungo's and leave you, now could I?"  
"You heard me?" you ask him in awe.

"Every word you said to me." He smiled at you.

"Ahem!" Madame Juniper said. "As much as I hate to ruin this moment..."

"Miss Evans you will need to return to your dorm," Dumbledor said, smiling. "And you will also need to get out of Mr. Potter's bed."

You blush and try to get up, but James holds you tightly. "Prof.? Can Lily stay a little longer? I need to tell her and ask her something."

Dumbledor gives a slight nod and leads the disgruntled nurse away.

"So, you could hear me?"

"Yes, and you couldn't know how much I wanted to tell you it was okay, how much I wanted to tell you that you can go back to the dorms and rest properly. You look terribly sleepy."

"Remus says that I look like hll."

"No. You look georgous to me."

"Thanks, James. Hey, about what I said the other night when you told me that you loved me-"

"Think nothing of it. I know you were just caught up in the heat of the moment."

"That's just it, James. I wasn't. I meant it. I really do love you. I don't want to lose you."

He smiles at you. "I've waited to hear that for a long time."

You smile at him. "James-"

He pulls you on top of him and kisses you. Kisses you with a passion that you have never known to exist in anyone. It actually made you let out a slight moan into his mouth. He made out with you for a while. You then started coughing.

"Lils? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I must have caught a cold when we were outside. I'll be fine." You stand up to leave, but get dizzy and fall to the floor.

James scrambles out of bed and kneels by your side. "Lily!"

"Miss Evans!" Madame Junpiper screaches from her office. "Into bed now! I swear that you kids today will catch your death from your late night wanderings! Potter! You too! Into your bed!"

"Madame! I'm fine! I stopped bleeding and I can walk! I can go! Professor Dumbledor! Tell her to let me go!"

"Francessca, he has point..."

"Oh yes! Just grand! Just waltz in and take over my job! I'm not here! I'm just a lonely wall flower who knows what's best for the students, but that's no matter! Just go on telling me how to do my job!" Dumbledor just rolled his eyes, ignoring her and he turned to you and James.

"Mr. Potter, you are free to go when you please." Madame Juniper snorted in disapproval. Dumbledor continued like he hadn't even heard her. "Miss Evans on the other hand, seems to have become very ill and must remain here for the remainder of the weekend. If she is feeling better on Sunday, you can attend classes on Monday. If not, then you may come see her in the evenings."

James helped you up and over to a bed.

Knowing that James wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes more, Prof. Dumbledor led Madame Juniper back to her office.

"I hope that you don't get sick, James."

"I won't. I just want you to get better! Now that I'm better, you get sick! Man this totally ruins the date I was going to ask you on!"

"I accept."

"Lily-"

"James 'Prongs' Potter, are you or are you not a Marauder?"

He gives you a sly grin. "I knew that there was some mischief in you, Evans."

"For now, our date can be me whooping your a in a game of exploding snap!"

"Oh! You are on sister! You are going to wish that you hadn't challenged the greatest player of all time!"

3 hours later

"Ha! I win again," you grin as James's cards blow up in his face.

"O-M-G! How do you do that!"

"I thought that you were a good player!"

"I-I am! Was! I mean-I am a good player! I just-uh-I just let you win!"

You looked at him, skeptically.

"Okay! You're a better exploding snap player than me!"

"Thank you!"

James kissed your cheek.

"Hey, how did you know that Remus broke up with me?"

"He told me that he was going to. He said that he didn't want to harm you. But he still did..."

"Hey, now! James Potter, last time you got angry with him, you nearly killed him."

"I'm not mad at him! I'm kind of disappointed in him! He knows that evey full moon he turns...well, you know...he turns..._crazy_, and I just don't know why he asked you to meet him at sundown on the night that he morphs!"

"I bet that it was me. He was distracted and forgot that it was full moon. I'm sure he just forgot."

"I hope." He kissed you.

"He told me that he would never intentionally hurt me. Or you. Just drop it."

"Fine. Hey, I have an idea. Come here," he says pulling you towards him and whispers in your ear.


	4. The First Date?

Midnight

"Lily! Wake up!" James whispers.

You sit up in your hospital bed and look around. No one's there.

"James?"

"Yeah?" comes James's voice, but you still don't see him.

"Where are you?" You feel a slight pressure on your bed and gasp.

"Lils! Calm down! It's me!" James pulls off a cloak and was sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Don't do that! And what is that?" you say, pointing at silvery cloak laying on the bed.

"Invisibility cloak. It's been in my family for years. C'mon." He picked you up and covered the both of you with the cloak.

He carried you all the way out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Why are we here?"

"Up for a little one-on-one?" he asked tossing the Quaffle from one hand to the other.

"Ummmmmmmmm...I don't have a broom," you say, thinking of an excuse to get out of this. When James said 'date', Quidditch wasn't what had come to mind.

"Here," James says, walking over to the broom hold and pulling two out. "Mine"-he handed the other one to you- "yours."

"I'm not a good Chaser."

"Nor am I. Just fifteen minutes. That's it. Then we can go to the kitchens and get some food."

"Oh, alright!" You mount the broom and push off.

James tossed the Quaffle up and you grabbed it and headed towards the goal posts. You shot and scored. That was easy!

"Show off," James muttered.

"No more than you." You smiled at him.

"Okay. I get it. Let's make this more interesting. If you beat me, I'll rejoin the team. If I beat you, you have to...hmmmm. What do you have to do? You'll have to...Oh! You'll have to pronounce your love to me at breakfast the morning you come back!"

"You're mental. Potter, but deal. I'll beat you."

"Don't be so sure."

You play for a while and you end up scoring six shots for every one he makes.

Then, James in possesion of the Quaffle, you notice something on the ground. You finally realize that it's a Bludger and it's going to hit you! You swerve, but not fast enough and it hits you. You scream and fall over 500 meters to the hard ground below...

James POV:

You get ready for your date with Lily. It was going to be awesome! You were going to sneak into Hogsmeade and into some of the shops. Some of them stayed open pretty late.

You went for your cloak, but it was missing. "Curious," you mumble and continue to search for it. Still nothing.

Just then, Peter busts into the dorm, wheezing and wide-eyed.

"What's wrong with you Wormtail?"

"L-L-Lily i-is..." He was breathing too hard and couldn't finish.

You grab his robes and shake him. "What's wrong with Lily!"

"L-L-Lil-Lil-Lily i-i-is m-m-mis-missing fro-from the-the Ho-Hos-Hospital W-Wing!" he panted.

"She's what!" you, Remus and Sirius yell.

"Sh-she's m-m-missing!"

"How do you know that!" you yell.

"I-I her-heard P-Pro-Professor M-Mc-McGonagall s-say it! The-the Qu-Quidditch st-stuff i-i-is m-missing fr-from the cl-closet, t-too!" Peter was having a hard time catching his breath. You release his robes.

"We have to find her!" Remus says, fear in his voice.

"We'll use the cloak, and-"

"No, we won't. It's gone. Someone stole it."

"Prongs!"

"NOT MY FAULT!" you snapped at Sirius.

"Guys, do you see that?" Remus says, pointing out of the window.

You run to the window, which looked over the Quidditch Pitch. "Who in their right mind would be playing Quidditch at this hour!" Sirius stated.

"We found the missing equipment, and I have a feeling that we're gonna find Lily and whoever stole the equipment and Prongs's cloak there, too." Remus turned. "But how're we gonna get out there without being caught?"

Sirius moved a trunk and there was a small hole in the wall that led to a slide, which led to the outside.

"How'd you find that?" Remus looked shocked that you and Sirius had kept this from him.

"Moony. You would have sealed it up and it would have been unusable. Now, it comes in handy. There's also one to the girls dorms." Sirius grinned, answering Remus's unasked question.

"Stupid git!" Remus smacked him in the back of the head.

You three (Peter stayed behind to cover for them) slid outside and ran for the pitch. You see two figures hovering in the air. You recognize one instantly as Lily. The other looks farmilliar too...It was you!

"Malfoy..." you growl to Sirius.

You watch the trunk on the ground and see a bludger missing. You notice it flying near the ground and you watch it veer upwards and hit Lily head on. You hear her shreek and watch her fall to the ground, lifeless. You try to run to her, but Remus and Sirius are holding you back.

"What the hll do you think you're doing!" you hiss at them.

"If you go charging over to her, Malfoy will see!" Sirius whispered.

"So!"

"Summon his broom and beat the st out of him!" Remus reasoned.

You pulled out your wand and summoned the broom. It zoomed to you along with yourself on it. (Malfoy you, not you you.)

"What the hll did you do to her, you filthy, insolent, dirty bd!" you roar at him. He looked pretty scared.

"I know it's you Malfoy! What did you do to her!" the mirror you yelled at you.

"WHAT!" you scream again. "Malfoy, you lying bd!"

"I'm lying! I'm the only one with an invisibility cloak and keys to the Quidditch Closet."

"You stole it in Herbology! I cannot believe you!" You slugged him in the face and let him fall to the ground whimpering and crying. His hair was turning white-blonde again.

You heard yelling and saw some of the Professors in the distance.

"Watch him!" You darted off into the darkness, wand out, in case any of Malfoy's cronies were around.

You reach Lily. There was blood all around her and she was unconcious. She was cold the touch and her lips were blue. "What has he done to you?" You pick her up and see Remus running towards you.

"GO GET PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" you yell at him.

He turns and runs towards the Professors.

You see a huge gash on Lily's face. You press the sleeve of your robe against it to slow the flow of blood,

McGonagall runs to you.

"Potter! Why is she out of the hospital wing in the first place!"

"I-I..."

"Get her back to Madame Juniper and I want to see you in Headmaster's office by one o'clock!"

You obey and head off to the stone gargoyle. You've been there too many times, and you could find it in your sleep.

You knock on the door and hear McGonagall's sharp voice.

You cautiously open the door and seat yourself on the vacent chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes flies down and lands on your knee. You pet his head and stare at the two Professors.

"James-"Dumbledore starts, but McGonagall cuts him off.

"Potter! What you did was irresponsible and dangerous! You could have killed yourself. You claim to love Miss Evans, and yet you put her in this type of danger! Do you even know why we have spotters at Quidditch practice!" Her nostrils flared dangerously and her eyes glinted with rage in the dying fire light.

"Minerva, calm down. James, is there a resonable answer to this?"

"Yes," you answer shortly.

"Can we hear this explanation?"

"You can, Headmaster."

"Minerva? Do you mind checking on Miss Evans?"

McGonagall stormed out of the room, slamming the door, waking a few of the portraits on the walls.

"What happened, James?"

"I asked Lily on a date and she accepted, so I told her that I'd get her around midnight. I went for my Invisibility Cloak (Dumbledor was the one who gave it to you) and it was gone. Then Peter Pettigrew runs into our dorm and says Lily is missing from the Hospital Wing. So we went out of our secret escape and onto the pitch. I saw Lil get hit with a bludger and I was at the other end of the field. It wasn't really me. It was Malfoy and he made a polyjuice potion and transformed into me to trick Lily because he claims to fancy her. So I summoned his broom and he didn't let go. He hurt Lily and I punched him. I know I shouldn't've, but I didn't think! Then Remus and Sirius watched him as I went to fetch Lily's body. There was a huge pool of blood around her head and I just want her to be okay!" You finish the story and look at the wary Headmaster. You wiped your eyes. It was amazing that you and Lily hated each other a few days (about a week) ago.

Dumbledore looked at you. "We'll talk to Mr. Malfoy about this."

"He won't admit it!" you yell.

"We will use a truth potion on him."

You looked at him. You knew looked pitiful with your glasses slightly fogged and your hair all messed up.

"Go to sleep, James. Lily will be fine. You lived, did you not?"

You looked at Dumbledore, a curious expression on your face at his reasoning. The old man had some queer logic. "I wasn't hurt like her. Plus, I can handle more than she can. I get nailed by a bludger at least twice a game!"

Dumbledore gave a nod. "Now, If I am not mistaken, which I have known to be in the past, there is someone waiting on you in the Common Room. Sleep well, Mr. Potter."


End file.
